Buttons
The Chucklewood Critters Movie'' '''(also known as The Chucklewood Movie'' or simply'' Chucklewood Critters''') is a 2D traditional animated/3D computer-animated hybrid comedy film that will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Warner Animation Group loosely based on the ''Chucklewood Critters series. The film is also a reboot to the series. Plot Ranger Jones' nephew, Johnny, is coming to visit for the summer and Buttons and Rusty along with their families and friends are really excited to see him. Eventually, Chucklewood Park is threatened to be shut down and destroyed by the evil Harold McCobb of "McCobb Corn Industry." Now, with Johnny's help, Buttons and Rusty and the rest of the critters must defeat and stop Harold McCobb from his greedy desires and save the park. Synopsis Ranger Jones' nephew, Johnny, is coming to visit for the summer and Buttons and Rusty along with their families and friends are really excited to see him. Eventually, Chucklewood Park is threatened to be shut down and destroyed by the evil Harold McCobb of "McCobb Corn Industry." Now, with Johnny's help, Buttons and Rusty and the rest of the critters must defeat and stop Harold McCobb from his greedy desires and save the park. Unfortunately, as Johnny, Buttons and Rusty travel to McCobb Corn Industry on their own to confront Harold McCobb in the Adventure Machine (commonly called the "AM" or "AM Flyer"), they ended up crashing in a town near Crystal Bayou, called Crystal Grove, where they meet a girl named Robin (who happens to be McCobb's daughter who he disowned). Meanwhile, Ranger Jones, along with George and Abner (the boy cubs' pops) must travel to find Johnny and the boy cubs, while Rosie and Bridgette (the boy cubs' moms) and the rest of the young critters; Bearbette and Frisky (Buttons and Rusty's girlfriends), Skipper and Bluebell, Turner, Skeeter and Freddie stay behind to watch over Chucklewood. Harold McCobb finds out and sends his assistant, Bob and hires a bounty-hunter/poacher, named "El Jefe," along with his henchwomen, the Senorita Sisters, consisting of Sarita (orange), Segunda (blue), Simona (green), Sofia (red) and Susana (yellow), to hunt down Johnny and the boy cubs. Meanwhile, back in Crystal Grove, while Johnny explains to Robin what happened and why they're there, he also explains to Buttons and Rusty the real reason why he's spending time with his uncle. When he was young, his mother was an wildlife expert, when she died in a forest fire after trying to rescue some animals. Realizing that the time has come to get revenge on her own father for disowning her, Robin agrees to go with Johnny, Buttons and Rusty and help them get their home back. While Buttons and Rusty venture off around town to find the parts to fix the Adventure Machine (AM Flyer) and head back home, Johnny and Robin go to Crystal Bayou to see Lester Eli Gator for help. Lester tells them that there's a legend of a spiritual bird known as the Thunderbird that can be summoned to save Chucklewood. He also tells them that they must retrieve a statue in a mystical cave in order to summon the bird. Meanwhile, Ranger Jones, Abner and George make it to Crystal Grove where they think Johnny and the boy cubs are, but they are stopped by the town sheriff, Bill. Too obviously aware that there's a bear and a fox with him, the sheriff still lets him go with a warning. As they make their way through town to search for the kids, they stop at a nearby biker bar to make a phone call back home, but are confronted by a group of outlaw bikers. As Ranger Jones and George try to fight the bikers, they get beat up badly, leaving Abner to fight the bikers including their leader. Soon, they all soon get arrested and sent to jail by Sheriff Bill. Now, they must find a way to break out before El Jefe, the Senoritas and Bob get to the kids first. They've managed to break out of jail along with the bikers (who apologize for interfering with the rescue mission and are revealed to be fans of Chucklewood Park), thanks to Abner's strength, but are stopped again by Sheriff Bill, only to distract him by telling him that an old lady nearby is littering and the sheriff starts tackling her, giving them enough time to escape. However, behind them, El Jefe abducts George and Abner with a tranquilizer gun. Ranger Jones was the only one who managed to escape. Meanwhile, back in Chucklewood, the boy cubs' moms and the rest of the young critters decide that they're going to need a lot of backup, so Bearbette uses the park intercom to call all of the other critters in the forest, including her parents, Darwin and Bearnadine, while the boy cubs' moms go to Franklin's cave to see if he has or can build a computer that can locate all of McCobb's forces outside of the industry, knowing that if they and all of the critters in the park can sweep up all of the enemy forces outside of the industry, they might be able to join George, Abner, Ranger Jones, Johnny and the boy cubs to make it for the final battle for Chucklewood. But they're all captured by the Senorita Sisters. As the kids and the cubs make their way back to Chucklewood, Johnny and Robin fall off the Adventure Machine and into a river and get captured by McCobb's guards. While Robin is locked in a room, Johnny is locked in a cage with all of the animals in Chucklewood, including Abner, George, Rosie and Bridgette. George and Abner explain to Johnny a heartwarming past that when they were cute little cubs, they had both sets of families living in the same cave, just like Buttons and Rusty do today. Rosie and Bridgette explain to Johnny that when they were cute little cubs, they also had both sets of families living in the same cave, except unlike George and Abner's cave when they were cute little cubs, theirs had crystals on the inside. Buttons and Rusty's folks told him that since they were cute little cubs, they had great times together, even as they grew older. Then, Harold McCobb comes in and reveals his plans to release a gigantic locust-like drone to destroy Chucklewood and puts Bob in charge. Bob tries to double-cross McCobb and plans to take over the company for himself after he gets tired of being bossed around by him. McCobb, however, blackmails Bob, saying that if he gets defeated by anything that gets in the way, he's going to regret betraying his own boss for the rest of his days. Fortunately for Johnny, Robin and the animals of Chucklewood, there's no giving up for them, as Buttons and Rusty sneak through Bob, El Jefe and the Senorita Sisters, into Harold McCobb's office drawer and steal the keys to unlock the cells and free Johnny, Robin and all the animals, allowing them to escape. They all find a secret passageway that leads from the Industry back to Chucklewood but are stopped by Harold McCobb and his guards. With no other choice, Robin goes through the passageway to summon the Thunderbird, while Johnny and all the animals decide to fight. Fortunately, Ranger Jones and Lester arrive and they had rallied up every remaining critter in Chucklewood to help out. Ranger Jones informs his nephew and all of the animals that he, Lester and all of the other critters were able to sweep up every one of McCobb's forces outside of the industry and the battle begins. As Johnny reaches Robin, who was able to retrieve the statue in the mystical cave to summon the Thunderbird, on his phone, he is stopped by McCobb himself and is held hostage, but Buttons and Rusty managed to save him. As Harold McCobb is finally defeated, along with El Jefe and the Senorita Sisters, he calls for Bob to help him escape, but Bob ditched him to his defeat, telling him that he'll take his chance with his regrets and that he wasn't enough of a better father to Robin. He prepares to fly off to Chucklewood in the drone to destroy it. Fortunately, Robin arrives with the Thunderbird, along with his older brothers that are also legendary spiritual birds, the Snowbird and the Heatbird, and they destroy the drone, forcing Bob to get out of the drone and regret betraying his own boss. -------MORE COMING SOON------- Voice cast * Donielle T. Hansley Jr. as Buttons, a cute little bear cub who wishes he was brave * Nicolas Cantu as Rusty, an energetic fox cub and Buttons' best friend * Miles Bakshi as Johnny, Ranger Jones' 13-year-old nephew who came to spend the summer in Chucklewood Park with his uncle and go on an adventure with Buttons and Rusty * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Robin, a 13-year-old girl who lives in a town near Crystal Bayou, called Crystal Grove, who befriended Johnny and the boy cubs. She's also the daughter of Harold McCobb * Will Ferrell as Ranger Jones a.k.a. "Jonesy," the park ranger of Chucklewood and Johnny's uncle * Paul Rudd as George, a male fox and Rusty's father * Kristen Wiig as Rosie, a female fox and Rusty's mother * Danny McBride as Abner, a male bear and Buttons' father * Rosario Dawson as Bridgette, a female bear and Buttons' mother * Skai Jackson as Bearbette, a female bear cub and Buttons' girlfriend * Mckenna Grace as Frisky, a female fox cub and Rusty's girlfriend * Keegan-Michael Key as Darwin, a male bear and Bearbette's father * Gabrielle Union as Bearnadine, a female bear and Bearbette's mother * Harland Williams as Skipper * Kristen Schaal as Bluebell * Brian Posehn as Turner, a turtle and one of Buttons and Rusty's friends * Kevin Hart as Skeeter, a small mouse and one of Buttons and Rusty's friends * Bill Hader as Freddie, a raccoon who picks on Buttons and Rusty (mostly Buttons), but is one of their friends * Brad Garrett as Lester Eli Gator, an alligator with a cajun accent who lives in Crystal Bayou and a good friend of Buttons, Rusty, Bearbette and Frisky * Kenan Thompson as Franklin, an owl and the Buttons and Rusty's old teacher * Bruce Campbell as Harold McCobb, the main antagonist and the CEO of "McCobb Corn Industry." He's also Robin's father * Nick Kroll as Bob, Harold McCobb's assistant and the industry's mascot, Corny McCorncob, who "turns into" a talking corn. He's also the secondary main antagonist * Danny Trejo as El Jefe, the hired poacher and bounty-hunter who wears a fanny pack. He gets mad whenever someone gets his name wrong * Sarita Senorita * Segunda Senorita * Simona Senorita * Sofia Senorita * Susana Senorita * Jim Carrey as Sheriff Bill, an eccentric and sadistic town sheriff of Crystal Grove * Stephen Tobolowsky as Commissioner * Thomas "Tiny" Lister Jr. as Biker Leader * Elizabeth Banks as Sally, the deceased mother of Johnny and younger sister of Ranger Jones * Ric Flair as The Thunderbird, an ancient bird based on Chucklewood's legend * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Himself * Barbara Goodson as Additional Voices * Mona Marshall as Additional Voices Soundtrack # "I'm Alright" by Kenny Loggins # "Working for the Weekend" by Loveboy # "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive # "Let's Go All the Way" by Sly Fox # "Move Your Feet" by Junior Senior # "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" by Cutting Crew # "Party Hard" by Andrew W.K. # "Intergalactic" by Beastie Boys # "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister # "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins # "The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)" by Ylvis # "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons Other songs in the film include: * "6 Foot 7 Foot" (Instrumental) by Lil Wayne (uncredited) * "Trololo Song" by Eduard Khil (uncredited) * "DARE" by Gorillaz (uncredited) * "Tequila" by The Champs * "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses Trivia * While the film is primarily a traditional 2D animation for the characters, it also shares elements of 3D computer-animation as well. * The film eschews using live-action elements to avoid other movies based on cartoons such as: Garfield, Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Smurfs, Yogi Bear, Woody Woodpecker, etc. * The film notably depicts Buttons with sclera, in contrast to his original appearance with black bead eyes and Rusty with his snout and muzzle fur being shorter. * Buttons and Rusty's personalities will share similar personalities to Gumball and Darwin from The Amazing World of Gumball. * Most of the lead characters will be voiced by child actors. Character Redesigns *Buttons - Buttons has sclera in contrast to his black bead eyes, his body is thinner and his fur color is golden brown *Rusty - Rusty's fur is more red, his snout and muzzle fur are shorter, the tip of his tail is white, and his eyes are wider *Abner - *Bridgette - *George - *Rosie - *Bearbette - *Frisky - *Darwin - *Bearnadine - *Skipper - *Bluebell - *Turner - *Skeeter - *Freddie - *Lester Eli Gator - Lester is more muscular with yellow eyes instead having light green eyes. He also wears shorts *Franklin - *Ranger Jones a.k.a. "Jonesy" - Ranger Jones wears an upper tan shirt and dark green pants. He also has brown hair and a sideburn (hinting he's younger, around his early 40's) Source Material There will be many significant differences from the series in this movie: * The Adventure Machine is commonly called the "AM" or "AM Flyer" in the movie as well as its appearance being updated. * The working title, "The Chucklewood Movie" would be differrent to the original. * Some of the characters' designs and the background in the movie will be different than in the series. * The cave that Buttons and Rusty and their families live in will be redesigned. Motion Picture Rating (MPAA) Rated PG for some action/peril, brief rude humor and thematic elements. Category:Chucklewood Critters Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Computer-animated Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:2D animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Movies Category:Animated films based on animated series